The Love Test
by Boolia
Summary: Cosmo falls madly in love with Stella, a blue pony tailed fairy. Is this "love" too good to be true? Is this a trick to make Wanda jelous over Stella? Read to find out! CosmoXWanda all the way!
1. Chapter 1

The Love Test

The Love Test

Chapter 1

"What to do? What to do?" Wandissimo pondered to himself, floating back and forth in his god kid's mansion room. Remy was counting his money while his god father pondered.

"900,800,990!" Remy said out loud to his godfather when he was done. "We're rich like always Wandissimo!"

"Not now Remy!" Wandissimo. Told him. "Can't you see your god father is trying to win the ultimate game of love?"

"Now I'll cont the money in my piggy bank!" Remy said going to where his piggy bank was.

"Ugh!" Wandissmo said. "What do I not have that idiot green haired Cosmo have?" he pounded the wall.

"Careful Wandissimo!" Remy told him, carrying his piggy bank back to the sofa. "That wallpaper is made for only rich people like us!"

"Sorry amigo." Wandissimo said. "I'm having a very bad day I guess." He sighed. Then he looked at his picture of Wanda hanging on the wall.

"Oh Wanda!" he said. "How can I ever save you from that fool Cosmo that separated us?" he sighed again. Remy chucked to himself.

"Why are you laughing?" Wandissimo wanted to know. "Can't you see that I have a broken heart?"

"Oh silly Wandissimo." Remy told him. "I just thought up a solution that will fix all of your problems!"

"You do?" Wandissimo floated quickly to Remy. He grabbed Remy by his shirt collor. "Tell me amigo!" Remy backed a little way from his god father.

"I saw this in a cartoon before." He began. "First we hire a breatiful fairy woman to make Cosmo fall in love with her instead. Cosmo will be spending more time with this new female than Wanda. When Wanda has enough, she will divorce him, and when that happens she will have no other choice but to merry you! I am a genius!" Wandissimo looked at his god kid.

"You saw it in a cartoon?" he asked. Remy nodded his head.

"Sure did, although she became nice at the end, but we don't have to do it _exactly!"_ Wandiissimo Wandissimo looked at the picture of Wanda.

"Don't worry my love," he said. "Very soon we shell be reunited again and forever." Then he turned back to Remy, looking like he was about to fight in a war.

"Remy, it's time to hunt down some ladies!"

"Oh right!" Remy jumped up, with a poof, he and Wandissimo went to Fairy World.

Fairy World was jam packed with fairies everywhere! They poofed at a street corner.

"Ok Wandissimo," Remy began "You go this way," he pointed left. "And I'll go this way." He pointed left. "Now let's go!" he and Remy began their "girl hunt."

After 45 minutes, which seemed like hours, Wandissimo and Remy were back where they started.

"Did you see some pretty girls?" Asked Wanddissimo

"No." Remy answered. "Did you?"

"No." Wandissimo sighed. He looked hopeful. "Give it up Remy, we can never find a fairy far more breautiful than Wanda."

"Don't give hope up yet Wandissimo." Remy told his god father. He patted him on the back. "We won't know unless we try!"

"It's hopeless my amigo, we can't…" Then his gaze fell upon a blue haired pony tailed fairy.

"She's lovely!" said Wandissmo.

"What Who?" Like lightning, Wandissimo raced towards the fairy. Remy fallowed, and tapped Wandissimo.

"Uh Wandissimo?"

"Not now Remy!" he poofed up a bouquet of flowers and chocolates for her. "I'm Wandissimo, what's you name?" The fairy looked at Wandissimo who was smiling sweetly at her.

"I'm Stella." She answered. Wandissimo sighed heavenly.

"Uh Stella, the name reminds me of a starry night!"

"Uh, can I help you?" Stella asked.

"Will you go on a date with me my sweets?"

"What!?" Remy nudged Wandissimo.

"Wandissimo, what about using her as bait?"

"I'm getting to that Remy."

"What bait?" Wandissimo began to sweat.

"The bait we were going to use you to get rid of Cosmo by making him fall madly in love with you." Remy replied. Wandissimo tried to shush Remy, but Stella herd everything.

"Love Cosmo? No way! He's an idiot! There's _no_ way I can fall in love with him!" she crossed her arms.

"Oh well, you can still take me out!" Wandissimo said, lost in Stella's eyes.

"No way!" Stella cried. "Get away from me!"

"Time for plan B!" Remy jumped up and attached a small red sicker on the side of Stella's crown. The sticker had a skull and cross bones on it.

"What do you think you're doing?" Stella shouted. "Get off of me!" Remy jumped down as Stella became completely still.

"What did you do amigo?" Wandissimo asked Remy.

"I put a mind control sticker on her crown." Remy replied. "So now Cosmo will fall in love with her the moment he sees her."

"Will it work?"

"Oh it will, it will!" Stella became active again.

"Let go find my true love!" She said.

"Oh don't worry, we will!" Remy, Wandissimo, and Stella all started laughing evilly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"One more point Poof and we win!" Timmy told his fairy god brother.

"Poof, poof!" Poof replied happily.

Timmy and his fairies were playing beach volleyball in Timmy's backyard. Timmy and Poof were one team called the "Boiling God Brothers" and Cosmo and Wanda were on a team called the "The Love Birds". The scores were tied at 18. Timmy was serving.

"Ready or not, we're going to win!" Timmy said and he severed the beach volleyball (Poofed by Wanda) over the net (Which was also poofed by Wanda.)

"Cosmo, get it!" Wanda shouted to her husband. But instead of paying attention, Cosmo was constructing a twig and leaf monster. When he was done, he took a look at his masterpiece.

"Well, what do you think?" He showed it to the beach volleyball players. "I call him Leafmer because he's made out of mostly leaves!" Then Cosmo saw the incoming ball. He screamed and protected his creation.

"You're not going to harm Leafmer when I'm here!" He said to the oncoming ball. He screamed when it got closer.

"Never mind, I got it." Wanda said. She flew in the balls path and hit it! The ball went sailing to the corner of the other side.

"Quick Poof, grab it before it hits the ground!" Timmy said to the fairy baby. He and Poof ran towards the ball. They tried to grab the ball before it went into the bushes, but they landed on top of each other in stead and the ball went right behind the bushes!

"We won!" Wanda cheered.

"Thanks for saving me and Leafmer Wanda!" Cosmo said to his wife. "I don't know what I would do without you!"

"Anytime sweetie!" Wanda told him. "We have to look out for each other. We'll a team you know."

"And we will always be a team right Wanda?"

"Together forever guaranteed!" And with that Cosmo and Wanda hugged and kissed.

"Ok Poof, do you mind _getting off of me_?" Timmy asked the fairy baby, who was sitting on top of him. Poof got off Timmy. Timmy stood up and brushed his pants off.

"Ok_, who_ is going to get the ball?" he asked.

"I guess I have to do it." Wanda said. She was about to go when Cosmo stopped her.

"Stay here love!" he told her. "And let me go get the ball?"

"Cosmo are you sure you can do it?" Wanda asked her husband.

"Relax honey!" He reassured her. "I can do anything I set my mind to."

"But Cosmo what if you get lost again?" Timmy questioned his god father.

"Timmy you and Wanda worry too much. I'll be fine!"

"Well…" Timmy looked at Wanda.

"Well ok!" Wanda finally said. "If you promise to be careful!"

"I promise sweetheart!" Cosmo told her.

"Good luck kiss?"

"Good luck kiss!" And with that the two "love birds" kissed each other.

"Well wish me luck!" he said when he was done.

"Good luck!" Timmy and Wanda both said at the same time.

"Well this may take a while." Wanda told Timmy when Cosmo was out of sight. "So what do you want to do until Cosmo gets back?"

"Uno Attack?" Timmy said, shrugging his shoulders.

"That's a great game to play!" Wanda agreed, and poofed the Uno Attack game outside. After they were all set, they began playing with Poof watching them. Poof loved it when the Uno cards spat out from the card holder.

Meanwhile, Wandissimo, Stella, and Remy have been spying them the whole time.

"Ok this is you shiny moment Stella!" Wandissimo said. "You can do it." Stella headed towards the other bush where the ball was.

"You can't _possibly _mess this up Stella!" Remy added.

"Don't worry; I'll make you all proud of me!" Stella told them. She went into the other bush and grabbed the ball. She then poofed herself a small lawn chair and sat down in it, waiting for Cosmo, and poofing up a newspaper. Cosmo appeared from the bush, and looked around.

"That's odd." He told himself scratching his head. "I _thought_ for sure that the ball went over here. Oh well!" Cosmo was about to leave when he herd a voice.

"Is this what you're looking for?" Stella held up the ball for Cosmo to see.

"Yeah, that's the one!" Cosmo flew over to the lawn chair and took the beach ball.

"Gee thanks!" Cosmo said. "Hopefully next time our ball doesn't go into the Dunkelberg's yard, they have as Timmy's dad described it the "monster house."

"Anytime!" Stella replied, putting down her copy of "The Wand Street Journal."

"Wow you sure are a beautiful fairy!" Cosmo told her when he saw her blue sparkly eyes. "What's your name?"

"Stella and thank you! And your name is?" Cosmo sighed heavenly.

"Stella, what a lovely name for a lovely lady! Oh and I'm Cosmo, but you may call me your _sun shine_!" Stella giggled.

"Oh Cosmo, you're cute when you're in a daze." Stella anounced.

"Yeah you're even cuter when _not _in a daze!" Cosmo told her still dazed.

"Why don't you sit down?" Stella motioned for Cosmo to sit with her on the lawn chair.

"Will do sweet heart!" So Cosmo sat down with Stella and talked.

Meanwhile, after eight games of Uno Attack, Wanda flew up.

"I wonder why Cosmo is taking this long." Wanda said. "I hope he's all right."

"I _knew_ he'll get lost!" Timmy said.

"Come on, he can't be too far." Timmy took Poof, and followed his god mother into the bush.

When they got there, they saw Cosmo lying on Stella's lap.

"Cosmo, who's this?" Wanda asked. Cosmo got up and flew over to his wife.

"Wanda." He said. "I like for you to meet the breautiful Stella." Stella came over.

"Stella, this is my wife Wanda."

"Please to meet you!" Wanda said, shaking Stella's hand.

"Oh I can't believe I'm meeting your wife Cosmo."

"I can't believe it ether! I'm just going to go get ready, I'll be back!" With that he flew to Timmy's house.

"Hurry back!" Stella called as Cosmo flew out of sight.

"Go?" Wanda asked. "Go where? Where are you taking him to?"  
Why we were thinking of going to the Fairy World Beach!"

"Fairy world Beach? He never told me that!"

"Then isn't it obvious?"

"Isn't what obvious?"

"Your husband found a female, me. And he's taking me on a date!"

"Yeah, a _friendly_ date, so what?"

"Wanda, this is more then a friendly play date! It's love!"

"What do you mean?"

"I suggest you find a new husband Wanda, cause Cosmo might merry me someday!" Wanda let out a gasp.

"Impossible!" She said. "Cosmo won't do that to me, he's _my_ husband!"

"I wish that was true Wanda." Stella told her. "But face it, Cosmo's maturing. You should find a new husband before it's too late."

"I don't believe you, Cosmo's not like that!"

"Whatever you say Wanda! Whatever you say!" Cosmo came back with the stuff.

"I got the stuff!" he said.

"Great, let's go!" Wanda cleared her throat. Cosmo looked at her.

"Aren't you forgetting something Cosmo?" Wanda asked him.

"I don't think so."

"You never told me that you were going out."

"Oh, I'm going out!"

"Well ok! Good luck kiss?"

"Ok, good luck kiss!" They were about to kiss when Stella interrupted.

"Cosmo we must get going or we'll miss the mommy turtle laying her eggs."

"Oh right! Sorry Wanda can't kiss now or we'll miss the whole thing! Bye!" And then Stella and Cosmo were gone in a poof.

"Hey Turtles are slow, so they would have plenty of time." Timmy said.

"I know!" Wanda told him. "And they usually don't lay their eggs on public beaches _ether!_"

"Something's up Wanda, I can feel it!" Wanda sighed.

"Come on; let's play some more Uno Attack!"

"OK! With that, Timmy, Wanda, and Poof all went to play their game of Uno Attack.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Is Cosmo here yet?" Timmy asked Wanda at 8:57 that night. They were in Timmy's bedroom, Timmy had on his night cap and his pajamas. Poof was sound asleep in his crib in their fishbowl castle.

"Not yet!" Wanda yawned. "But I'm_ determined_ to stay up until he does!"

"It's almost nine at night, where the heck could he possibly be?"

"I don't know Timmy." She admitted. "But I'll stay and find out!"

"Well I'm going to bed!" Timmy turned around, and headed towards his bed. "Goodnight Wanda, love you!"

"Night Timmy!" She said. "I love you too!" She went to the window to wait for her hubby.

"Oh Cosmo," She told herself. "Where in the world could you possibly be?"

Wanda was sleepy, but forced herself to wake up every time. Finally at eleven, Wanda couldn't take it anymore. She fell asleep besides Timmy's bedroom window.

At one the next morning, she woke to some laughter. She looked out the window and saw Cosmo and Stella! She went out beside the window, and angrily waited.

"Well, that's was fun!" Cosmo told Stella.

"Yeah!" Stella agreed. "It sure was! Well, see ya tomorrow!"

"Well, it is tomorrow, it's one in the morning!"

"Oh yeah!" She laughed. "Well, see ya later then!"

"Yeah, see ya!" Stella poofed away. Cosmo saw Wanda.

'Wanda you would _never _believe what we did!" He told his wife. "After we saw the baby turtles we went to a movie, then we played mini golf, then we…" He then looked at his angry wife.

"What?" Cosmo wanted to know. "What did I do?"

"You stayed up all night didn't you?"

"Yeah, and I _partied!"_

_"_Timmy, Poof and I were worried about you Cosmo! How can you stay up late without _telling_ me first?"

"Sorry honey, I didn't know how long the date would last! I'm really sorry, honest I am!" Wanda sighed.

"We need a curfew then! How about coming home at eight from now on, so you can say goodnight to the boys?"

"Ok!" Cosmo agreed.

"Thanks honey!" They hugged and kissed, then got to bed.

The next morning, Wanda made pancakes for her, Cosmo, and Poof. Timmy had pancakes with his parents downstairs. Wanda was giving Poof a small pancake piece on a fork.

"Open wide Poof, _here_ comes the plane!" Poof giggled and opened his mouth wide, wile his mom made airplane noises. When it landed in the baby's mouth, he chewed and swallowed it.

"_Poof, poof_!" The little baby was excited and wanted more.

"Ok." Wanda said. "More airplanes are going to land, so you better be ready Poof."

"_Poof, poof_!"

"_Whoa!_" Cosmo observed. "Looks like another busy day at the Poof Eating Airport."

"It's always busy!" Wanda told him. "Poof is a very good eater."

"Well I'll say!" Wanda poked another Pancake on the fork when Timmy came in.

""Well I'm off to school!" Timmy told them, getting his backpack on. "Wish me luck!"

"_Good luck_!!" His godparents said at the same time.

"You're going to need it sport!" Cosmo told him, them their godchild went downstairs. Wanda continued to feed and did baby talk to Poof.

"Well, I'm going to see Timmy leave through the window." Cosmo said when he was finished.

"Ok, we'll go to!" Wanda said. Poof took the last bite; Wanda picked him up, wiped up his mouth and fingers, and watched Timmy go on the bus with her husband. Poof swallowed as the bus left the street.

"Ok." Wanda told them. She poofed everything away. "Let's go to the water park!"

"_Yey, water park_!" They were about to poof when Stella poofed in.

"Oh hi Stella." Wanda greeted. "We were about to go to the water park in Fairyworld."

"The water park huh?" Said an unamused Stella. Then she looked at Cosmo. "Hey Cosmo, want to go to the stating rink?"

"The skating rink!" Cosmo said, and then looked at Wanda. He scratched his head. "Gee, I love to go, but Wanda was pissed about the date yesterday, so I think…" But with one glance at Stella, Cosmo quickly said, "Ok!" Wanda and Poof were shocked.

"Great!" Stella said. "Then, let's go!"

"Ok!" They were about to go, when Wanda stopped him.

"Remember." She told him. Be home by eight tonight."

"Don't worry I will!" She was about to kiss him. "Ok, gotta go, bye!" They poofed away before Wanda had a chance.

"Well Poof." She told her baby. Poof looked up. "I guess we're going without him."

_"Poof_?" He asked. He looked down. "_Dada?"_ Then, Wanda and Poof both poofed away.

When Timmy came home at 3:15, Wanda and Poof greeted him. Cosmo was still gone. After they both talked about their days, Timmy went to do his homework.

When Cosmo still wasn't home when he finished, he and Poof played Go Fish.

"Timmy, supper time!" His mom called. Timmy went downstairs to eat. Wanda ate (after she cleaned up the boy's mess0, then fed her son.

When they were done, Timmy came up to get ready for bed.

"Where the heck is Cosmo?" Timmy asked. "I thought you said he'll be home an hour ago!" Poof was sleeping soundly.

"I don't know." Wanda admitted. "But when he comes home, he'll be in big trouble."

"_Night Wanda_!" He hopped into bed, and pulled the covers.

_"Night Timmy_!" As the boys slept, she waited on the windowsill for her husband's return.

When Cosmo came home, he said good bye to Stella. When Stella poofed away, Cosmo flew towards home, and saw Wanda's glare.

"_Wanda!_" Cosmo said excitedly. "Guess what? We went to the ice rink, Stella taught me how to skate, we had hot dogs and tatter tots for lunch, we…" Cosmo saw Wanda's glare. "Err; I really blew it again didn't I?" He sighed. "I'm sorry Wanda, it's just…"

_"Zip it_!" Wanda told him. "Cosmo, you can't keep this up! _Twice,_ Poof and Timmy wanted to stay up and say good night to you but they couldn't. Now if you think that Stella's more important then saying goodnight to you love one, you're way off!"

"Wanda, I'm sorry. It's just…"

"I don't want to hear it! Now, if Stella is forcing you to stay, then tell me. If that doesn't work, then maybe Stella isn't the person that you think she is!" Cosmo was stating to have tears in his eyes now.

"But Wanda, I'm sorry it's just that she's so lovely, and…"

"Do you love her?" Cosmo looked at his wife.

"Excuse me?"

"Do you love her? I mean if you do, then…"

"No! I love you Wanda and nothing can replace my love for you!"

"Are you sure?" Cosmo nodded.

"Absolutely! I love you with all my heart."

"Are you sure you'll not going to…."

"I love you angel face, and always will." Wanda stared long and hard in Cosmo's green eyes.

_"Ok_." So the two kissed and hugged, then went to bed.

The next four weeks, Cosmo hanged out with Stella more and more every day. Cosmo kept coming home at midnight or one in the morning. One time, he didn't come home till three thirty A.M.! Timmy was always complaining to Wanda when he'll come home so they can play, but she just didn't know.

Then one day, Wanda had it, and decided to spy on them. She hid behind the bushes.

"Cosmo." Stella said.

"Yes angel cakes?"

"I want you to forget about Wanda and merry me."

"_W-what_?! But I love her more then anything."

"But if you forget about her, then you can have me forever and…"

"_No_!" Cosmo looked at Stella, with a determined look. "I _love_ my wife more then anything in the universe and _NOTHING_ can replace that so, so just leave me be and…"

"_Aw_ but honeycakes…"

"_No_! _Never,_ I will never…" Then with one look at Stella's hypnotizing eyes, Cosmo became completely hypnotized!" he shook his head vigorously and stopped.

"You're right! I _souldn't_ have married a naggy and fat fairy like that stupid know it all Wanda." Wanda gasped. She couldn't _believe_ what she was hearing! "I mean I must be completely stupid when I married her! Because all she does is _nag, nags, nags_, "Cosmo do this, Cosmo do that, Cosmo, _noooo_, not the self destruct button"! I mean it's annoying after a while. I loathe her, and I hope I never _ever _see her again!"

_Hmmmph!_ Wanda thought madly. _Well if that how Cosmo feels about me, then_ _he won't have me anymore_!! She madly flew inside.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Wanda, what're you doing?" Timmy asked her the next morning. Poof and Timmy saw suitcases on the floor. She put some clothes in one, and shut the case (All the clothes she had were mostly yellow.)

"Poof and I are moving back home in Fairyword." She told him. Timmy and Poof were shocked!

"_Hom_e?" Timmy asked. "_But, but_, if you go home_, who_ will grant my wishes?"

"You'll still have that jerk Cosmo." Timmy gasped.

"_WHAT?_! But Wanda, Cosmo's your husband. How can you call him a jerk? I thought you _love_ each other!"

_"Mama_?" Poof wanted to know. He stuck his hand in his mouth.

"Not anymore!" Wanda told Timmy.

"What're you talking about, what did he do to make you so upset?"

"He said he _loathed_ me, and never want to see me ever again."

"He said that? Cosmo would _never_ say a thing like that!" Wanda began carrying her suitcase.

"Well why don't you ask him, not me! Now come on Poof, time to say goodbye to Timmy!"

"_Timmy_?" Poof shook his head with tears in his eyes.

"_Awe honey_, don't do this now!" Wanda went to comfort her baby. "You'll be able to see Timmy again, I promise!" But Poof slapped his mother's hand away. Wanda gasped.

"_Poof_?" Wanda scolded..

"_Timmy_!" Poof began to cry. "_Mama, dada_!" Then the baby went out the window.

"Poof come back!" Wanda called.

"I'll go get him." Timmy volunteered. He went after him.

Outside, he found the teary baby in the bushes. Timmy went to comfort him.

"Poof, what's wrong?" Timmy asked.

"_Mama, dada_." Poof sobbed.

"Yeah, if they get a divorce, it must be hard on you. Considering you're only ten months old already!"

"_Timmy?_" He was still teary.

"Oh Poof." He picked up the sad baby, and hugged him gently. "You're a sweet god brother, and I don't want you to leave and have your mom and dad get separated."

"_Mama, dada_?" Timmy sighed.

"I don't know what to tell you Poof, I just don't!" Poof hugged him, and sucked his thumb.

Then the two boys herd some talking. They both looked out, and saw Stella, Remy, and Wandissimo.

"What the heck are they doing here?" Timmy asked out load.

"_Poof?"_ The baby asked.

"_Poof, shhhhh_!" Timmy whispered to the baby. "Be quiet, so that they won't hear us." They both peeked out and listened.

"Well Stella, I can't believe that jerk Cosmo really fell for it." Remy said.

"I know!" Stella said. "Hypnotizing him and making him love me and hate Wanda, now that's just peachy!" Timmy gasped.

"So, they're the ones who broke your parents up Poof!" Timmy said. "I knew Cosmo would never say those cruel things to Wanda!"

_"Poof_?" Poof asked. They herd them again, and listened.

"Cosmo is such an idiot!" Wandissimo said. "That's why I knew that he'll fall for this; he'll fall for just about everything!"

"_Yup_!" Remy agreed. "That's Cosmo for you, always an idiot, forever as an idiot!" Then they all laughed.

"We got to stop this!" Timmy said to Poof. "Come on Poof!" Poof followed Timmy out of the bushes.

"_There_ you two are!" Wanda said as she saw them. She carried a suitcase in her hand. "Now come on Poof, we got to go!" Poof and Timmy looked at each other, and then back at Wanda.

"Poof, did you hear what I said? We got to go! I have your things in the suitcase!" Suddenly, Poof ran and hugged his mom tightly, tears in his eyes.

"_MAMA_!" He cried, shaking his head.

"_Awe Poof_!" Wanda hugged her baby. "I know it's hard to say goodbye, but we got to go."

"No you don't!" Timmy reassured her. Wanda looked up at him.

"What you mean?" she asked.

"Look Wanda, what you herd from your husband yesterday night wasn't 100% true."

"What you mean Timmy? Cosmo said I was naggy and fat; I herd it with my own two ears! Now don't make this difficult, we're leaving and that's final."

"But don't you see, Stella _hypnotized _your husband last night! So what you herd last night was bogus. Poof and I herd the whole story. Isn't that right Poof?" Poof sadly nodded.

"Well I know your boys don't want us to leave sport." Wanda told him. "But if I don't have explicit proof, I won't believe it! Now_, bye!"_ She and Poof poofed away.

"_No wait, Wanda_!" Timmy tried to stop her, but they were already gone. Then Cosmo came by.

"What you doing sport?" He asked. Timmy turned to face him.

"Cosmo, your wife and son just left and Wanda hates you now!" Cosmo then burst out laughing.

"_Yeah right_!" He laughed, thinking this was a joke. "Wanda divorcing me? _Good one Timmy!" _

"But I'm _serious_! She said you said that you hated her and never ever want to see you again." Cosmo laughed harder.

"She and Poof probably went to the store to by Poof diapers. Besides, I never said that!"

"Cosmo, Stella _hypnotized_ you! You were _forced_ to say it, you had no choice!" Cosmo laughed and laughed.

"_Yeah right_! The next thing you be telling me is that Wandiisimo and Remy were behind all of it!"

"But they were!" Timmy glared at the laughing fool. Then a paper airplane hit him in the head."

"_Ouch!_" Cosmo yelped. He set up and stopped laughing.

"What's this?" He unfolded the paper and read it. Timmy leaned in to listen.

"Dear ex husband," it read. You were right, I shouldn't have married you! You're nothing but a complete _jerk_! You insult me and say I'm fat and naggy all the time, I ignored all of them because I knew you never meant that. Now that I think about all of that, I hate you now more then ever! You're a _disgrace_ to everyone and a bad inference to our new baby. I hate you and never, ever, ever_, eveeerrr_ want to see your jerky face ever again! Your ex wife, Wanda. P.S. I showed Poof how to make this into a paper airplane since you were too _lazy_ to do it yourself!" Cosmo slowly put down the latter, and burst out crying.

"It _IS _true!" He sobbed.

"_No, No_, Cosmo!" Timmy consoled him.

"I _DO_ insult her, she's right; I'm a disgrace to all husbands in the universe!" He cried and cried.

"Cosmo, don't cry, we're fix this!"

"_How_?"

"Well, I don't know. But we're fix it!" Cosmo kept on crying.

In Timmy's room. Cosmo sat by his lonesome gazing at the stars.

"_Cosmo_?" Timmy asked when he saw him. "Are you alright?"

"Please Timmy, just leave me alone for a while."

"But Cosmo…."

"Please Timmy, I'm not in the mood."

"Well ok!" Timmy left the room. Cosmo looked at the stars, and imagined that the stars made a picture of Wanda in the nighttime sky.

"Oh Wanda!" He said to himself. "I'm sorry I'm such a jerk, you don't deserve me at all I guess." He began to sing to himself softly.

"_When somebody loved me everything was beautiful. Every hour we spent together, lives deep in my heart. When she was sad and lonely, I was there to dry her tears. Through the summer, winter, spring, and fall, we had each other that was all. Then I knew that she loved me. Oh when shhhhee looovvvveeeddd meeeeee_." After his song, he cried in his lap.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning, Timmy got dressed, then woke up his god father who was sleeping on the windowsill.

"Wake up Cosmo!" Timmy shook him up. Cosmo opened his eyes.

"Hey Timmy." He said. "Want do you want?"

"I have a solution to all of your problems with Wanda."

"You do?" Asked a hopeful Cosmo. He sat up. "_What_? Make Wanda fall in love with me again?" Timmy shook his head. "Nope! It's against the rules, remember?"

"Oh yeah. Darn rules! Then what is it?"

"Well the Latter said it was from Big Daddy's house, so all we got to do is somehow get Stella to tell the truth, in the meantime; you can tell Wanda how much you love her!"

"Will it work?"

"Well probably not, but it will if we try very hard!" Cosmo thought long and hard about this.

"Please Cosmo!" Timmy begged. "It's the only solution I got!" Cosmo looked at his begging god child, who was giving him the puppy dog look.

"Ok!" He finally said. "I'll do it, but only because you gave me the puppy dog look!"

"YES!!!" Timmy cheered. "I knew you come through Cosmo!" Then he hugged.

"I didn't!" Cosmo patted his soldier. "I didn't. Then hugged him.

"What you doing here Timmy and dork?" Blonda asked when she saw them in her house. She was putting on lipstick in front of her mirror in her room.

"Where's Wanda?" Timmy asked her. "Cosmo needs to speak with her."

"Then, why are you in _my_ room?"

"Uh, Cosmo's so depressed that he poofed into the wrong place."

"And that place so happens to be here!" Cosmo and Timmy grinned innocently.

_"WANDA_!!" Blonda called. "Your dorky ex- husband and god child wants to speak with you!" They saw Remy enter the room, he was vigorously shaking Poof by the hair up and down. The baby wimpered, and had tears in his eyes.

"_Hello_ Turner, _hello_ Cosmo!" Remy sneered at them. "What a _pleasant_ surprised.

_"Stop_ doing that to Poof!" Timmy shouted. "Can't you see you're hurting him?"

"Yeah, I bet your mom didn't do that to _you _when _you_ were a baby!" Cosmo added. "So don't do it to my son!"

"I never had _hair_ you fool." Remy said. "So momsy couldn't have done it to me, now could she?"

"Well I guess not." Then Poof began to cry. Cosmo narrowed his eyes at Remy. "Don't you _DARE _do that to my son Remy! Now put him down!"

"Tsk, tsk, _whatever_!" Remy now started bouncing Poof like a basketball. "You're such a baby Cosmo."

"No, Poof is, and don't do that ether!" He stopped.

_"Whatever_!" Suddenly, Poof felt sick, then vomited all over the eleven year old!

"_EEEWW!_" Remy shouted, looking at himself. "Gross, Poof why you do that?"

"Well that what you get for shaking him up and down, and dribbling him." Timmy told him.

"_DADA!"_ Poof rushed up to hug his father. His father patted his head, he laughed.

"That's my boy!" He said. "Pukng all over the enemy, way to go Poof!" Poof laughed a little. Then Wanda came in with Wandissismo and Stella. After Wanda was done talking, she turned and narrowed her eyes and folded her arms across her chest when she saw the grinning, waving Cosmo.

"Hey Wanda!" Cosmo said.

"_Hello Cosmo_." Wanda replayed sternly. "What do you want?" Cosmo stopped waving, took a deep breath, and then looked serious.

"We need to talk." He told her.

"Oh Cosmo." She sighed. "Can't it wait? I was about to go to a five star restaurant with Wandissimo in Spain."

"No, this is an emergency, I have to talk to you now. It's urgent!" He took her hands in his. Wanda looked at him and tried to get free, but he had a tight grip.

"What is this about?" She asked. "Let me go! Don't you see that it's over between you and me? I hope the emergency isn't anything stupid like you lost you rubber ducky, and can't bathe without it. Because that's your issue now, _not mine_! So let go of me!" She started kicking gently.

"Wanda, Wandissimo and Remy _made_ Stella hypnotize me to make you not love me anymore." Cosmo blurted out. Wanda stopped, and looked at him.

"_What_?" She asked. "_What did you say?"_

"I said Stella _hypnotized _me, it was all a trick by Wandissimo to merry you by separating us, and by making you think that I'm a lousy husband and father." She stepped back.

"I-I can't believe it. Wandissimo _loves _me, why would he do a dirty trick like that?"

"_Please _Wanda? I can't live by myself without you, you know that! I love you, even better then TV, video games, and everything else in the whole universe! I love you with the itty bitty brain cell in my empty little head!"

_"No!"_ She snapped. "I won't believe you! After that commit, you'll insult me us always. So just shut up and go away!" She turned away, and folded her arms again.

"But Wanda I…"

"Cosmo, I'm deeply irate with you right now. I said goodbye and I never want to see you ever again!" She stormed off. Cosmo looked down, he looked defeated.

"Man, can't you go _away?_!" Remy asked. "I mean we forced Stella to separate you guys by hypnotizing idiot Cosmo, what else do you need!" Everyone gasped. Remy realized what he just said and put his hand over his mouth. "_Oopsys_, I did it again." Wanda turned to Wandissimo.

"Is this _true_?" She asked. "Is this horrible scheme all _true_."

"Well yes, but.." The fairy said.

"I can't believe it Wandissimo! How _could_ you!?"

"I did it out of love sugar." He said.

"I know why you did it jerk." She told him. "I just can't believe it." She looked at the frowning Cosmo.

"Oh Cosmo!" She said. "I'm so sorry this happened, can you ever forgive me?" Cosmo smiled.

"Does this mean you love me again baby?" He wanted to know. "For infinity, and umbi umbi on?"

"You bet sweetheart!" They hugged each other while Poof and Timmy awed at the sight.

"That's _it!_" Stella stormed. She then poofed up a huge butterfly net, and scooped Wanda into it! Cosmo panicked.

"Hey what the?" Wanda demanded. She narrowed her eyes at Stella. "What on earth are you _doing?_ Let me out of here at once!" Stella laughed.

"And fail my mission?" She laughed. "Ha, _never_! I'll let you go out if you merry Wandissimo and leave the jerky Cosmo for infinity!" Everyone gasped.

"_What?!"_ Wanda said. "_Never_! I'll never merry Wandissimo as long as I live!"

"Then I'm afraid you're stuck in there missy, because I will not take in failure." Wanda pounded on the net.

"Stella, what are you _doing_?" Wandissimo asked. "Have you gone completely loco?!"

"I'm saving this marriage like you wanted." She replied.

"Yeah, but not like _this!_ I just wanted to…" Remy nudged his godfather. He knelt down to listen.

"Um the mind control sticker makes it so that the mission doesn't fail miserably." Wandisimo slapped his face.

"Oh Remy, why didn't you tell me that before?"

"Because I just remembered it now!"

"Cosmo, you got to save your wife before it's to late!" Timmy told his godfather.

"_MAMA_!" Poof added.

"I know I know, I'm thinking!" He panicked while he thought.

"_COSMO!_" Wanda shouted.

"I'm coming buttercup!" Cosmo went towards the net.

_"Ha!"_ Stella laughed. "Just as I thought, dumb as always!" She then pressed a button on her remote, another butterfly net scooped Cosmo up! Timmy and Poof looked in horror at the sight.

"_Nooooooo!"_ Cosmo screamed. He tried ramming into the net. "I…will… not let you do this!" Stella laughed.

"Go ahead punk! _Try _to stop me!" She laughed some more as nets trapped Wandisimo, Remy, Timmy, and Poof. Blonda was downstairs while this was all happening.

"Now I have you all trapped! Tell me how this all turns out." She then left the room. Wanda then gave up and sighed sadly. Tears ran down her cheek. Cosmo looked at her.

"Oh Wanda." He said. "I'm sorry, this is all my fault. If I haven't hung out with Stella, none of this would've happened."

"Oh Cosmo." Wanda said through tears. "It's not your fault, Stella hypnotized you. You were _forced_ to love Stella; I should've known that something was wrong. And I'm sorry, and now we will never get out of these nets unless I merry Wandisimo. It's hopeless!" Cosmo looked serious.

"Well I will _not_ let that happen in a _billion years_." He was now deturmend. "Don't worry lambchops, I'll get us out!" He began ramming into the net again.

"_Cosmo_?" Wanda and the others looked up.

_"Dada_?" Poof looked at his determined father.

"Almost…got...it!" Cosmo shook his head in tiredness.

"_Cosmo_!" Wanda couldn't believe her husband's determination to get them free. Then she shouted. "You can do it honey, I believe in you!"

_"Go_ Cosmo, _go_!" Timmy shouted.

_"Dada_!" Poof joined in. With one deep breath and with all of his strength, Cosmo rammed the net again, this time he tilted the net and was free!

"Phew!" Sighed a received Cosmo. "I made it!" Everyone cheered for Cosmo.

"Nice going Cosmo!" Timmy said when Cosmo poofed him and Poof out of the nets. "I knew you could do it!"

"Well I did!" Cosmo happily told him.

_"Dada_!" Poof and his father hugged.

"And now, time for you my angel!" Cosmo told Wanda. Wanda smiled. He was about to poof her out when Stella poofed in and hammered nails into the floor around the net!

_"Ha_!" Laughed Stella. "Thought you could just get her free just like that? I think _not!_" She was about to push a button to trap all of them in nets again, but Cosmo was too fast for her, and poofed her into a net!

"Hey, no fair!" Stella said. "You cheated! Let me out now!"

"Sorry Stella!" he told her. "But you know the rules_, never_ mess with romance!" He then poofed Wanda free. He went over, and held her hands.

"Or interfere with true love!" Timmy added.

"Espcially with this lovely couple right here." Cosmo said.

"_Aweeeee!_" Wanda said, admirably.

"I love you Wanda!"

"I love you to my great and brave stallion!" Then they both hugged and kissed. Timmy and Poof awed at the lovely scene.

"_NOOOOOOOOO!_" Stella screamed. Her sticker on her crown came off.

"Shall we go?" Cosmo asked his wife.

"I'd love to!" Wanda answered. She and Cosmo began to leave.

_"Wait_!" Timmy stopped them. "What about Remy and Wandissimo? I mean, _sure _they were apart of this evil plan, but they didn't mean it at the end."

"Well true." Wanda said. "We should let them go, they weren't _that_ heartless." Wanda looked at the grinning two in their nets.

"_I know_!" Cosmo whispered in Wanda's ear. Wandissimo and Remy's smiles both vanished, as they were wondering what will happen next.

"_Woo hoo_!" Cosmo said later on the beach. He, his wife, Timmy, and Poof were all wearing sunglasses on lawn chairs. Remy and Wandissimo were both laberously fanning all of them with a beach towel. "Now this is what I call life.

"You said it!" Timmy said. Poof agreed happily. "I can't be more relaxed then this, this is awesome!"

"How are you guys doing?" Cosmo asked the two workers. "Need a break yet?" Remy and Wandissimo both groaned and continued fanning them.

"You know honey." Cosmo told his wife. "I couldn't be any happier then I am with you!"

"Me too stallion." Wanda agreed. "Me too." Then the two kissed, and they all watched the sunset over the beach horizon.


End file.
